1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus which moves autonomously.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a mobile apparatus such as a robot changes the direction of movement in order to avoid coming into contact with a human, there is proposed a technique for avoiding occurrence of a deadlock state by the human changing the direction of movement also and the like (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H09-185412). For example, a message for prompting the human existing at the front of the mobile apparatus to move, or a message indicating the direction of movement of the mobile apparatus, is generated by the mobile apparatus.
However, if it is not confirmed beforehand that the route of the robot could be secured by the displacement of the object according to the message generated by the robot, there is a possibility that the effort and time spent by the robot in emitting the message or the like is wasted. Further, there is a possibility that a message inappropriate from the viewpoint of the robot to move while avoiding contact with the object, such as emitting message for prompting the human as the object to move in a direction which is difficult for the object to move.